guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dirigible
Replacing images Thanks for putting up the new image for Waeng. If you do replace an image could you please mark the old image for deletion (if nothing else uses it) by putting ? Thanks. :) --Rainith 19:19, 2 July 2006 (CDT) :Will keep it in mind for next time. :) Cheers, --Dirigible 19:22, 2 July 2006 (CDT) Re: Why is this being edited by Skinny Boy? Well, first off, I can't believe how fast you are attacking my personal info page, but I guess that should be expected. Don't you have work in the morning? Shouldn't you be in bed? I'm an insomniac and my children are home-schooled, that's my excuse. Skinny Boy happens to be my son. He is helping me with the edits. I don't understand why that should be a problem, but I'm new to Guild Wikki so I suppose I'm missing some heirarchy knowledge you appear to be privy to. I have 16 characters over 4 accounts - two of those are collectors editions. I think that an intelligent person would see that without having to question why I listed the number I have unless you are suggesting I have procured them through illegal means. I paid for all of them, and I also paid for the two separate accounts each that my children have. I have two children, in case that information is pertinent, and I have an odd feeling it might be in this place. I am 42, I don't smoke or do drugs, and I hold a valid driver's license. When I am done editing my pages I will entertain other comments. Before that, I suggest you have a large mug of hot milk and get some sleep. Sincerely etc etc.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skylark Amazonian (talk • ) 07:23, 3 July 2006 (UTC). :Cool it please, he just asked you a question. If one user edits another users page, giving it a similar look of course it's going to be suspected that the user has two accounts. It's suspicious when anyone edits another user's page in the first place. The rant is unneeded. — Skuld 02:30, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :I'm not attacking either you or your son. Read my note again. Was simply asking about whether the accounts were related, as it's definitely not something you see often here, a user editing another user's page like that. :All that stuff about your accounts...no comment...what does any of that have to do with anything? Oh, and I just woke up, and now I'm supposed to go to bed again? Sheesh. --Dirigible 03:20, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :Dude cool off, I can explain she got upset becaus it's her personal page, and as for me eddting it she looked at mine and wanted one of thoese "My People" things —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skinny Boy (talk • ) }. :Your message was ambiguous and it's 4:30 am. As for the rest: understood. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Skylark Amazonian (talk • ) }. Inspirex/Revealed/Arcane skills and accounts with only one of the games Very not sure where the correct place to mention this would be, or if it's already documented somewhere else, but... If you have only one of the campaigns, and use one of the Inspired/Revealed Hex/Enchantment spells to get a skill from the other campaign, you won't be able to use it. The same happens with Arcane Thievery/Arcane Larceny. (Maybe even with Arcane Mimicry? Haven't tested that one.) It'll appear locked (literally) in your skillbar. Screenshot: Not sure where such information should be mentioned. Maybe in each of the relevant pages (Inspired, Revealed, Arcanes)? --Dirigible 14:11, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :I'd say thats probably the best place to put it, in the notes section I guess. Something like, Stealing a skill from a campaign that you do not have access to will still succeed, but you will be unable to use it. And just copy and paste to the relevant articles. --Chrono traveller 14:58, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. Will do so. --Dirigible 00:15, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Ascended Enchanters I want that armor! :P Very nice work on the pics. X) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Hi. Just to know if you change the size of your image or that your mesmer is really short?—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:23, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, if I remember correctly, her height is the lowest possible (supposed to be tiny and sneaky and tricky and mesmerish). I haven't resized the pictures at all, just cropped from the original screenshots. Maybe it was a weird capture angle, tho, dunno. Too used to how she looks to be able to tell if the pics look deformed or not. =\ --Dirigible 16:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! I actually used one of the armour galleries you had uploaded to guide me through the screencapping, till I got the hang of it. :) --Dirigible 16:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) Re:Reverts Plase see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Build:E/Mo_Pyro_Support_Caster&action=history This favored build stayed vandalized for 7 days, just trying to avoid this being done to several favored builds. See Cwongs contributions.. Zerak-Tul 22:18, 13 January 2007 (CST) :To avoid it remaining so, contact one of the admins. You can be sure that no one here is going to allow vandalism to remain up on the wiki. Going through that build page now, to see what exactly brought that mess on. --Dirigible 22:20, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, apologize for any problems that I'' caused, merely used to the Wikipedia approach of 'feel free to revert blantant vandalism', and edits from a candidate for deletion don't really get more blantant if you ask me. Again, sorry Zerak-Tul 22:23, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::I know that Wikipedia has an Assume Good Faith policy, just as GuildWiki does: GW:AGF. I don't think the guy was trying to be destructive or disruptive with his changes, even though those edits ended up resulting exactly in that. I just left a message on his user talk page about this, hopefully that'll resolve the issue. If this keeps going, we'll see what happens. --Dirigible 22:41, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::See one of the first reverts I made, suggesting that he use the talk page before making big changes (I know little of Solo builds, so for all I know this could be viable, but there was no talk of such a major rewrite on the talk page, and the usage notes were not changed to fit the new skills, this striked me as odd). He then made 3 rapid edits to the same article; 1, 2, 3. These were then reverted by User:Blastedt. Blastedt nominated him for banning http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User:Cwong&oldid=558652, but not before Cwong edited the same article again. Basicly I felt less inclined to AGF after another use nominated him for banning. Zerak-Tul 22:53, 13 January 2007 (CST) GW:RFA Saw your comment and responded. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Saw your rather long opposed paragraph and responded with one that is equally long. Hope I answered your questions. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) "Wings" Hey you know how to make coloums? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:39, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Stuff........Stuff........Stuff Stuff........Stuff........Stuff Stuff........Stuff........Stuff Stuff........Stuff........Stuff :Yeah, use this: :Results in: :The MediaWiki page on tables has this and a whole lot more, such as how to change width/height of columns, use colours, and whatnot. Cheers. --Dirigible 07:49, 19 March 2007 (CDT) can you sign my talk page now since you helped out have this whole guest book thing going, (origonal idea), help me out a lot if you sign. thx for the help by the way only person so far to know what 2 do. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I'd rather not set any precedents of this kind, sorry. G'luck with the guest book. --Dirigible 07:56, 19 March 2007 (CDT) dont worry you wouldnt be, you would only be like the 65th person to sign it lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 08:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Thank you for your help to see your great work you can check it out at That Heal|Here] i can also add credits to my talk page if you wanted. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:00, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ARRGGHHH! WDF dude? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:13, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :first off all let the user make up thier mind and 2nd you are ment to continue the conversation where it started Gem told me that, and you dont want to get into a revert war do u ill leave it removed if the user doesnt want it, but if you revert it i'll revert back-- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:18, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::i dont really care what you think, (didnt sign my guest book, can all be solved if u will sign) and you also screwed your self over with the rules by editing a users page outside of urs. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:33, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Can you logon in GW? I'd like to tell you what I think of you and your guest book there, without having to worry about wiki policy and such. :) --Dirigible 07:16, 22 March 2007 (CDT) not yet dont have acess to my computer atm, but say tommorow i will be on (australian time) -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:18, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Mkay, I'm a patient guy, I can wait. :) --Dirigible 07:25, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Jaguar Sword Melee Mancer Build You're right, the build's strength from from it's adaptablity. That is why it fuctions so well in RA. Jagre 16:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) BTW, are you an admin? if so, can you please look at the Meleemancer page for possible violation of Revert Wars. My edits were justified in the comments - another user deleted the whole thing with the justification that it had a link to another wiki page. I reposted the edit without link, and then he deleted it again. ----Jagre 16:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :It was a little more complicated than that, and you were in violation of GW:1RV. And the "user" that deleted that link is an admin and has asked another admin for review of the situation as it is. - BeXor 17:33, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Build Talk:N/Me Spiteful Haste Your own comment was not relevant to the build. Jagre 05:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Nomination for sysop position Check GW:RFA and indicate your acceptance. You'll accept, right? :) —Tanaric 21:30, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the consideration, but I'll have to decline. I'm not fit to be a sysop. Thanks again though, appreciate it. --Dirigible 21:33, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Any way I can convince you? It's my job to judge that, you know. —Tanaric 21:33, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::I feel that being a sysop would actually hinder me, since it requires far more self-control than being simply an editor does. Not being a sysop allows me to push for whatever issues/opinions/ideas I care about with a clear conscience. When it comes to getting others to hear what I have to say, I'd rather have to yell loudly than speak from on top of a podium. :::Furthermore, my interest with GuildWiki is questionable. I'm focusing on the new wiki, and for that reason it'd be silly to accept the position here. :::And lastly, I know myself better than anyone else does (I've spent far too much time making sure of that), and I simply wouldn't be a good sysop. :::So, no, sorry. Once again thanks, though. --Dirigible 21:56, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Very well. However, I'm going to leave three points trailing off here: ::::#I've appointed sysops less qualified than you, and I'm more or less happy with the jobs they've done. ::::#Being a sysop doesn't require an inordinate amount of self control. On the contrary, I trust you to use your instincts and passion to make sure you do the job. Because of the unique (by wiki standards) role GuildWiki sysops play, lack of restraint is often a boon. ::::#The editors who matter don't listen to sysops any more than they do anybody else, in terms of policy concerns. ::::If you have a change of heart, just let me know. —Tanaric 22:04, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I think you'd make a good sysop Dirig, but I understand that your focus has switched to the new wiki. I think a lot of people are in that boat with you. ;) - BeXor 04:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Build Wipe stuff BTW, though I feel some of your statements during the wipe discussion were insulting I have nothing against you personally or anything like that. You think a wipe is best, I do not, some of your comments came across as insulting to me, to you they didn't or were unintended. We simply disagree. No hard feelings. DKS01 08:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Congratz on GWW Congratulations to Dirigible, the contributor who provided that momentous 5,000th article, and a hearty thanks to all those who have made a contribution. Everyone at ArenaNet is thrilled with the success of the GWW, and we are looking forward to calling out others in the future who help with this splendid and growing player resource. url ... And may I ask you from where you got that url? site is open for beta testing only. Gcardinal 02:02, 18 April 2007 (CDT) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire''']] 16:40, 15 April 2007 (CDT)